I suppose this is me
by narufuuin
Summary: What would have happened if instead of Touma losing his memory, his little brother who was there put his hand over Touma to protect him but in doing so lost his memories? what would happen when his friends found out about his condition and rebelled against just leaving him alone.


**Disclaimer I own Nothing!**

My eyes opened and I felt calm. Let's start with what I do know. I am alone currently. I have bandages all over my body from… something.

I can't remember anything. Not from a certain point but from waking up I have no memories of who I am and what I can do.

A kind faces doctor walks in with a clipboard in his hands. He looks up and seems shocked that I'm awake before he smiles. "It's good to see you awake young man." He said kindly.

"It's good to be awake?" I asked scratching the back of my head. "I can't really remember anything. Who are you?" I ask a little confused.

He smiles sadly. "Just call me the Heavens Canceller."

I nodded. "What's my name?" I ask just as confused. I didn't know it. It was a perfectly ordinary question and The doctor seemed like a good person so why not believe him at his word until he had reason to believe differently. He passed me a folder to open and I did. The first page held a picture. The boy had brown hair with blue eyes whisker marks on his cheeks and a confident smile on his face. Underneath the picture was the name Kamijou Naruto. I looked up at the small mirror that was for some reason in the room. And found the same person as in the picture staring back at me. He didn't have the confidence right now. I frowned before looking back at my folder.

"Kamijou Naruto. You are perhaps the only person who would help somebody for no reason. I've put everything I know about you along with a few others help into that folder so you know what you did in the past. But in the end," he shrugged smiling. "It's your choice to read it or not."

I closed the folder. A smile played on my lips. "Aah ah. I guess I'll just have to make new memories if I can't remember what happened yesterday." It's not that it wasn't important, I just a didn't want to fall back on who might have been someone else. I am me. I am not who i was but I am who i will be." I said a smile on my face.

"Good to hear boy. Good to hear." He said smiling before a large sigh took the smile off of it. "Now we get to the unfortunate part however."

"What?"

"Your friends and family. While your brother knows you lost your memory he was knocked unconscious for the event and doesn't know how you lost your memory. Your friend, miss Ruiko and miss Kazari are both worrying as well over you." He explained.

"So I had those kinds of friends huh?" I asked leaning back on the bed. "I must have had a pretty good life to have people to worry over me." I smiled. This wouldn't be bad. If they didn't like who I was now then I would make my own friends.

I'm sure it happened in the past. No reason I can't make friends now that I don't know if I have any.

 **End chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Who is Kamijou Naruto?" -Naruto_

"Now there are a few things you two need to know before you see him." Heavens Canceller said to the boy and nun girl in front of him. He had black spiky hair with a sad expression on his face. "While I can't admit to knowing what happened in that building yesterday. I will say that he will live. But, it's more than just memory loss." He said gently. "It's memory obliteration."

"Memory obliteration?" The boy asked worriedly. "What is that?"

"It means that the brain cells were destroyed. His memory of the time before that incident is gone completely and forever." The frog faced doctor explained sadly.

"So he won't remember anything of what happened his family, his friends? None of it?" Kamijou Touma asked getting more and more worried as he went on. "Will he remember anything from this point on?" He asked pleadingly.

"Yes he will, the cells will grow again but he will never have the memories before now." The doctor explained kindly.

The nun had been holding a pink enveloped letter with the names _Kamijou Naruto, Kamijou Touma_ on it. She looked at it angrily for a moment before she shredded the envelope and started to read. It was taken forcefully from her by Touma.

"Index. You can't just read people's mail if it's not meant for you." He said holding onto the papers. He put them in his pocket for later. "Besides Stiyl said it wasn't for you anyway." He added with a twitching eye. "Is this how you would have acted had I gotten my memory erased? You would just read my mail and never get it to me?" He asked staring at her.

"Touma." She growled before she leapt at the boy and bit his head growling all while she gnawed on it.

Standing outside of his room the pair of boy and nun stood just staring at the door for a minute before Touma opened the door and walked in. He froze when he was only a few steps inside worrying the girl.

"Touma?" Index asked. "What is it?" Peering over his shoulder she was surprised to see nobody on the bed with a piece of paper on the table with a pen holding it down. Touma ran out of the room right back towards where the doctor was waiting while Index walked up to read the paper.

"Hey Heavens canceller, I've decided I wanted to get out and stretch my body and to see what it can do. Plus it's so boring here. How does anyone stay sane just sitting in one place in here? Sincerely Kamijou Naruto.

Standing next to a vending machine wearing a white hospital gown on with a pair of orange and black pants on underneath hiding his bum he stretched smiling. "It feels great just running. Man. Why didn't I do this sooner?" He asked the sky smiling. He was nearly sent stumbling as a girl about his age pushed him to the side.

"Hey if your not going to buy anything then don't hog the machine." she said. "But be careful around this machine it eats money." she said hopping for a second before smirking, "but there's a trick to it as well." whirling around she raised her legs in a full roundhouse kick that hit the machine so hard it spit a can out.

"Huh, cool. Didn't know that. So what's your name?" he asked smiling.

"Ah?" she said in almost genuine shock. There was a certain black haired idiot that looked just like him so she imagined either they were related and he knew who she was or they were just extremely similar in appearances. She shook it off before saying, "Misaka Mikoto." she said holding out a hand.

"Kamijou Naruto." He would have introduced himself further but a loud grumble was heard almost scaring the girl and certainly scaring Naruto. He nearly bent double and held his stomach in pain. "Hungryyy." He mumbled before standing back up. "Hey do you know a place where I could get some food? Possibly for free? I don't have any money on me right now."

Misaka was in shock, here was someone most likely related to the guy who had saved her life in completely dire straits and he had no clue who she was. She could either just ignore him completely and walk away and hope that he didn't tell who was most likely his brother that she ignored him, or she could feed him this one time giving back to the guy who had saved her life and probably more than a couple other lives as well.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

She came to in a shock as the boy's hand was right in her face as he tried to get her attention. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and sparks jumped off of her to try and get him to back off. The sound of glass shattering met their ears as his right hand came into contact with the sparks and they disappeared.

"Eh?" they both said just blinking and looking in shock at the sparks disappearing so quickly.

"How'd you/I do that?" they both asked at the same time. Mikoto was staring at him in shock, she had never heard of families having the same power, and now she had to deal with two people who could ignore every attack she sent their way. Naruto was staring at his hand in shock. He could cancel out electricity? Was that his power?

"Wait you don't know?" Mikoto asked staring at him in shock.

"Eh? Ah hahaha there's a really funny story behind all this." he said scratching the back of his head. "Look a distraction!" he said pointing towards a tree behind her.

Not expecting the shout she turned around only to see nothing. When she had turned back around to yell at him she instead saw a dust cloud where he had been as he ran away. A tick mark showed up on her head as she started chasing after him. "OI! GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!" he yelled back laughing.

He ended up running for more than an hour before collapsing from hunger. Misaka had to resort to using her abilities to let her climb fences after he had somehow climbed them in the time it took for her to blink. And even then she had lost him after the first hour. He didn't know what the last time was that he ate or drank something. Considering his memory was completely gone he couldn't even reach back to think about it. Maybe leaving the hospital had been a really bad decision?

He wandered around the town for a while just rubbing his stomach whenever it grumbled getting looks from people all over. From the look of the sun it didn't look too late so hopefully it wasn't. He was about to go back to the hospital hoping that the nice doctor could give him some food before he heard a sound and before he could react his body reacted for him. He was standing and turned completely around with his hands in a defensive position with a confused reaction on his face.

"Honestly. How did you even get out of the hospital in the first place? Do you know how many people are looking for you?" the girl standing in front of him said.

"Eh?"

"Why is it that Konori-sempai always gives me the difficult ones?" she asked to the air before she grabbed his hand. Nothing happened for a moment as the girl frowned at their combined hands before she let go and disappeared from sight. "Ok so it still works, but why can't you teleport?" he heard her ask from behind him now.

Turning around he stared at her. She had brown hair in twin ponytails with a green and white arm band on. "Mah, well if you're not going to take me anywhere then I'm left with just going back to the hospital and see if the Heavens Canceller can help me out. Later!" he said before running off only to side step around the girl when she teleported in front of him.

"Hey, wait! I'm trying to," she was cut off as the boy decided he needed to get a bit of height and ran up the wall before backflipping, she was about to teleport up to get him down when his feet caught on a rail and he proceeded to flip himself up and onto the roof out of her view.

The rooftop was twenty feet up.

She was still standing there with her jaw dropped when a girl with a flower headband walked up to her. "Shirai-san?" she asked getting the girl to snap out of her shock. "What happened?"

"I'm after a freaking ninja is what's going on! Come on Uiharu!" she said not giving any warning as she grabbed the girl's arm and they teleported to the roof only to see the boy she was chasing after running across rooftops like it was as easy as breathing. Shirai teleport hopped from roof to roof with Uiharu as they chased the boy across the city and back to the Hospital. When they finally teleported to the hospital doors they were met by a cheery doctor who only smiled at their disheveled appearance.

"Seems he still knows how to move away from people." he said smiling at the teleporter.

Shirai growled at the man. "Why couldn't I teleport him?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "That's not my job to tell you. Isn't your job as part of Judgement to find such unique people and either work with or against them?" he asked smiling. Shirai only growled.

"Then why didn't you tell people he was a freaking ninja and could jump from rooftop to rooftop so easily?" she asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"I didn't think he would be able to right now to be honest. Maybe in a few weeks give or take a couple days but i'm surprised that he did so so quickly." the man said.

"Then why is he in the hospital to begin with if he was able to do that and why did you send us to chase after him?" Uiharu asked.

"I can't tell you." he said simply.

And while annoyed they could understand that patient doctor confidentiality was not something that the doctor broke. Ever.

"Ah, here he comes now." the doctor said smiling. And indeed there was the troublesome boy who was holding his stomach and had been running all day as he ran from the Railgun, delinquents, Judgement, and some more delinquents as well. He was tired and a little hungry.

"Oh, hey doc." he said walking past the man like it was nothing and ignoring the two girls.

"Wait," Uiharu said turning around to look at him with wide eyes, "Kamijou Naruto-san?" she asked looking at him.

"Hmm?" he turned around and stared at the flowery headbanded girl before waving and walking back to the room he had stayed in.

"He doesn't recognize me." she said quietly. She turned to the doctor in question. "He lost his memory didn't he?"

The doctor sighed and slumped. "I can't tell you. If you can get in contact with Kamijou Touma and tell him his brother is here though I would appreciate it." with that he walked back into the hospital and behind the boy and clapped him on the shoulders, leaving the two girls alone.

"Do you know him Uiharu?" Shirai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, he saved my life and was part of the reason i'm in Judgement at all." she mumbled with Shirai just barely hearing it.

"Hah? That reckless and annoying idiot?" she asked not caring that he seemed to be important to the girl.

"No one will deny that Shirai-san. Even he himself labeled himself as an idiot. Being reckless and annoying just depends on whoever is talking to him and what he's doing. He took out ten Skill out members before they could attack me." she said honestly.

"Hah! That guy? He doesn't look like he could take out a paper bag!" Shirai cried out in shock.

Uiharu giggled at her expression. "And that's what he did with his memory. I wanted him to join Judgement but," she trailed off sadly.

"Agh, fine, let's go find him and see if he's interested now then." Shirai said tugging on her arm.

"W-what? No. his reasons for it weren't wrong and he isn't someone that I want to join either. At least now anyway."

"Hah? You were just whining that he didn't join and now you don't want him to?" Shira said glaring at Uiharu.

She just smiled. "Naruto does his best work by himself. He wouldn't work well with anyone in our office. Besides, I thought you didn't like him?" she teased.

"I don't!"

"Haha."

"OI! Quit laughing at me!"

"Haha."

This time when Naruto woke up he had restraints around his wrists and ankles. He stared at the doctor deadpanning. "Is this really necessary?"

The doctor hummed quizzically. "Despite you leaving early you weren't healed all the way and you hadn't met your brother and his friend yet so I don't think that you were ready to leave quite yet." he smiled at the impatient young man on the bed. "Besides, we need to get some tests done before you leave again and I don't want you escaping before i'm sure you are completely healed this time." his smile only grew larger at Naruto's grudging acceptance.

 **Ok so this is free to a good home if anyone wants to continue it be my guest. I just wrote what I wanted to for fun pretty much.**


End file.
